Middle
by DragonLover43
Summary: Unknown sister of Hiro and Tadashi, Sakura must survive being the forgotten Hamada child while making her mark on the city of San Fransokyo.
1. Prologue

"Sakura! Hey, sis, wait up!" a voice called. I looked around before putting my head down and trudging to my next class. My brother, Hiro, bounced along beside me like an excited puppy, but with a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes as I turned into English. I'd decided to take it last minute, hoping to have at least one class where I wasn't completely ignored. Of course, my little brother did the exact same thing as I did, and took it. I guessed I should feel flattered, but all I felt was the indigestion of bitter resentment.

I am Sakura Hamada, 17 years old, making me three years younger than Tadashi, and almost four years older than Hiro. I stand at an average 5'1.5", and have the same black hair that my brothers have. I cut my hair and donated some to charity when I was Hiro's age. I was proud of the attention it gave me, but it was only for a little while as Hiro began to show gifts in robotics, much like our older brother. I, on the other hand, had shown well-rounded cooking skills, and a knack for programming. Simply by looking at a program, I could tell what the issue was, whether it be a typo or a paradox. I cringed and refrained from covering my ears when the PA system shrieked and started up.

I smiled softly. _Line 427. They made a bit of a typo, then hired a bad electrician,_ I snorted. _Amateurs._

" _Mister Xiang?_ " came the principal's nasally voice, clipped with just the slightest of slurs.

"Yes, Mrs. Seoul?" replied Mr. Xiang, not looking up from his newspaper. Hiro and I took our seats. He'd chosen to sit next to me, and I had begrudgingly gone along with it. I pulled out a book and opened it to where I had bookmarked it.

 _"Is Sakura there? I'd like to see her in my office,_ " Mrs. Seoul snarked. The class "oohhh'd" as I gathered my things and looked at the teacher. He glanced up at me and flicked two fingers toward the door. I nodded and left the room, trying not to cheer as, for once, I had been noticed as a stand-alone person. I did allow myself a small fist pump, though, as I walked down the hall.

I walked into the principal's office and sat down in a plastic chair to wait for her. The receptionist, Mrs. Ling, was playing a game of Solitaire on her computer. It glitched out and her computer crashed. She sighed and looked at me pleadingly. I laughed and left my things to help her boot her computer back up. I had a memory stick with me that had everything she needed. Within two minutes her computer was working again. She thanked me and put Solitaire back up. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Alright, Mrs. Seoul, I'll send her in," she said before hanging up and looking over at me. I closed my book and gathered my belongings before heading into the principals office.

"Hello, Ms. Hamada," the principal said. Tadashi and Aunt Cass were both in there. A third chair sat vacant and waiting for me. I sat down, suddenly feeling every eye in the room turn to me. My eyes widened and I studied the carpet. I noticed an error in the programming there too.

Line 746. Knit instead of a purl, I thought. That's what I do to keep calm, I find the errors in material things.

Tadashi was the first to speak after a long period of silence. "So the principal has told us that you haven't been participating in any of your classes. Care to explain?" he asked gently. I barked a laugh.

"'Not participating?!' Are you mad? I've been participating from day freaking one! You try sitting in class next to Hiro. I'll give an answer, the teacher will say wrong, Hiro will say the _exact same answer I did_ , and the teacher will say correct," I fumed. Aunt Cass silenced me with a look.

"I've heard from your teachers, Sakura," she said. "They tell me that you've been struggling. If you don't bring your grades up, you won't pass."

"Urgh! I'll prove it, then! Let me wear a hidden camera, and I'll _prove_ that I _am_ participating in class!" I cried, fighting back tears. I lowered my gaze to keep them from seeing the water building in my eyes.

"Fair enough," Mrs. Seoul said. The final bell rang. "In the meantime, go home and come back tomorrow with a better attitude, Ms. Hamada, or you _will_ be expelled!"

I bit back a retort. Tadashi handed me a helmet as I put my stuff back in my bag and threw it on my back. I put my helmet on when we got outside. Aunt Cass and Hiro got in the truck while Tadashi and I rode on his scooter. He zipped to his university

"What are we doing here?" I asked as he parked. He looked back at me in surprise, as though he'd forgotten what I was doing there.

"I've got a night class. We'll go home after, I promise," he assured me. "Besides, you haven't seen my lab yet."

 _Great! More things to analyze and more people to ignore me..._ I thought unenthusiastically. We walked in and he dropped me off before nipping inside his studio to grab some things. I felt my innate curiosity overtake my shyness and I began to explore, keeping my hands behind my back.


	2. Chapter 1

A girl about Tadashi's age was working on a program for a bike that was hanging up. I studied it from a distance and noticed a small error. I kept my observations to myself, and went to the next stall. I stopped behind a line that was taped to the floor and noticed a strange scent in the air. A strong heat began to grow at my throat, where a locket my parents had given me before their death was sitting. I looked down and bit back a scream when I noticed the necklace glowing hotter than the sun. I looked up at the occupant of the lab and he looked over at me.

"Um..." I said, thinking up an excuse that would give me time to think of a way out. I spotted the source if the beam and an idea struck me. "Could you maybe shut off that machine? It's burning my necklace."

I pointed to it and he yelped. He jumped up with a curse and turned off the beam. I sighed with relief.

"S-sorry! I thought I'd shut it off. What are you doing in here anyways, kid?" he asked me. His skin was the color of cocoa, and he had a nose as big as my hand.

"Oh, um. I'm just here with my brother Tadashi. He picked me up from school and forgot that I was on the back with him. He has a night class, so we're going home as soon as he's done here," I said. "Oh, and it seems the program you wrote has an error on line seventy-three. You didn't define the depth of the beam." He gawked at me and I shrugged. "Programming is my thing." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, trying to ignore the sudden "all eyes on me" feeling.

"What's your name?" he asked me in a slightly awed tone.

"Sakura Hamada," I said shyly. I held out a hand and he shook it. "And I'm not a kid. I'm 17, and will be graduating high school this year, if and when the teachers realize they've been ignoring me or giving the credit to my little brother Hiro..."

"My name's Wasabi," he said as he shook my hand. "Would you mind showing me where the error you said is?"

"Sure," I said, following him behind the line and to a desk. He pulled out a chip and handed it to me. I pulled out my laptop and a chip reader, plugging them both in before sliding the chip into the reader. Within seconds my computer had zipped through the program and spotted the error, highlighting it in a bold red. I fixed it, saved it, compiled it, then ejected the chip before handing it back to him.

He plugged it into the machine and turned it on. I instinctively spotted the miniature ball of light that was only slightly brighter than a lightbulb. I went over to it and waved a hand behind it. He squealed with alarm until he saw my hand come away without damage.

"See? Now you just need something to contain the light and you'll be in business. Oh, and nice job on electrically inducing the plasma. Very clever," I said. He smiled, then stared wide-eyed at the small ball of light. I packed up my things and left the area. I was immediately approached by the girl working on the bike. I tried to keep from feeling intimidated, but didn't completely succeed. Tadashi came back into the room.

"So," said the young woman. "You're Tadashi's little sister, huh?" I nodded, trying to keep from blushing. "Welcome to the Nerd Lab. Mind helping me with my program? I can't seem to get it to work."

Again I nodded and she lead me back to her station. I started to pull out my laptop again, but she stopped me by shaking her head. I swallowed and pulled out a memory stick that had the program on it. I plugged it into her computer, uploaded it and ran her program through mine. It highlighted several errors. I copied my program to her computer while leaving the original on my computer, then left her to her own devices.

As I left her section Tadashi put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a foot in the air. "What are you doing? I told you to stay out of trouble," he scolded. I gave him a look. "What?"

"The least you could do is tell me which segments to avoid...I almost had this necklace melted off the chain!" I retorted. He flinched at my words. "Oh, and we got our report cards back today. Don't worry though, I'm sure Mrs. Seoul told you all about it." I rolled my eyes and took a seat on a stool that was nearby. He stared at me for a brief moment before shaking his head and heading back to class. He poked his head in momentarily to talk to someone across the room.

"Hey, Fred! Why don't you show my sister around?" he called. I followed his gaze and stifled a yelp when a creature made of synthetic cotton stood and made its way over to me.

"Don't be scared," the creature said, voice garbled as though speaking around a rag. Its head squirmed then the mouth flew open, revealing a young man who had such a calm demeanor around him it was impossible for me to believe that I'd been scared of him. "It's just a suit. I'm Fred, school mascot by day, and by night-" He spun a sigh dramatically before stopping and holding it securely and proudly. "-I am also school mascot."

"Sakura Hamada," I said, offering a hand to shake. "So what's your major?"

"No no no, I'm not a student; but I am a _major_ science enthusiast," he said leading me around.


	3. Chapter 2

After leading me around and introducing me to such colorful characters as Honey-Lemon, an energetic young lady with big glasses, long blonde hair, and a very slim build, Fred showed me his section, where we sat down after he grabbed the stool from where I'd left it.

"So what's your specialty?" he asked me after a lengthy pause. I started, having let my mind wander as my eyes picked up errors in everything.

"Oh, um, I'm pretty good at programming, but I'm not exactly gifted in it," I said sheepishly. "I built a computer using three old fridges, and several metres of wiring and a whole pile of circuits. I'm constantly in contact with it, as I gave it A.I. Watch: Computer! Tell me the weather for tomorrow using the most accurate site you can find. Relay the results through speakers."

A robotic purring was heard then an English accented voice said, _"Good evening, one and all. The weather for tomorrow is calling for: sunny with cloudy periods. Chance of showers in the evening. Winds of about ten knots. High of 37 with humidity of about 60%."_ An older gentleman entered the lab and sauntered over to Wasabi's section. I didn't hear what was being said, but I could guess.

My suspicions were confirmed when Wasabi pointed at me from across the room and the man made his way over to where I was seated. I squirmed slightly.

"Hello," he said in a friendly tone. His eyes had a slightly guarded look about them, as though he were hiding a secret pain.

"Hi," I said in response.

"Did you help that young man with his programming?" he asked me. I gulped slightly and nodded. He held out a hand. "May I shake your hand?" I hesitantly did so. "Young lady, I don't know who you are, but you've managed to fix a program that even our top programmers couldn't. What's your name?"

"M-my name's Sakura. Sakura Hamada," I answered, feeling a bit nervous still.

"Sakura, how old are you, 18?" he asked.

"I'm 17, sir," I replied.

"How close are you to finishing high school?"

"When I prove to my teachers that they've been ignoring my efforts to participate, I'll be graduating inside three months, sir. Why?"

"Have you given much thought into University? You could apply here," he said. "And my name's Robert Callahan, but you can call me Professor."

"Callahan? As in Callahan-Catmull Laws of Robotics?" He nodded. "It is an honor to meet you, Professor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sakura. By the way, do you know where that English accented voice came from?" I bobbed my head, pushing my glasses up on my nose. I tapped the side of them and a holographic projection began to show. Professor Callahan stepped back, surprised. "Impressive. When and how did you make these work?" I took them off and handed them to him.

"Uh, well it's not all that difficult. As long as I'm connected to the internet, I'm connected to my computer. I made it out of three old fridges, a butt-load of circuitry, several metres of wiring, and some help from my brothers as well," I replied. "I used spray cans to give it a cool paint job too."

"That must cost your aunt an awful lot of money," he commented. I shook my head. His eyes widened in surprise. "How does a computer the size of which you're describing not use astronomical amounts of energy?"

"I built a generator," I said simply. Tadashi came in as I was talking to him. He put a bunch of books down and came over to where Professor Callahan and I were talking. He had a pair of helmets in his hands.

"Ready to go, sis?" he asked me. "Hey, Professor."

"Good evening, Mr. Hamada. Burning the midnight oil or just showing your brilliant sister around?" replied he.

"Well I had class, and forgot she was on the back of my bike, so I figured I'd show her the lab," answered my brother. "The teachers say she's having a hard time, and I believe them." I cut a glare at him


	4. Chapter 3

On our way home from the university, Tadashi stopped outside an electronics store where I bought a GoPro camera that could be hidden inconspicuously in my necklace. I angled it so that it had the ideal view of my hand being raised. I tested it in-store using a screen they had. Then we went home, grabbed supper, and, after a bit of homework, we went to bed.

The next day I put my necklace on, forgetting the camera hidden in it. As we went to class, Hiro was practically bouncing, as it was Friday. The only good thing about Fridays was that the next day was my absolute favorite day. Classes went on as normal, with me saying the correct answer, Hiro repeating my answer and getting the glory. At the end of the day, during study hall, the principal called me into her office.

Aunt Cass was there, but Tadashi, I remembered, had classes until 5. I sat down and waited.

"Well?" Mrs. Seoul said. In a flash I remembered the camera hidden on my necklace and pulled it off. She hooked up the little device to a screen. "Thank you, Miss Hamada. Come back and see me on Monday. We'll determine your educational future at that time." The bell rang. "You're both dismissed."

"You seem a bit nervous today, Sakura," Aunt Cass said. Hiro bounced up to us, and she immediately turned to him, asking how his day was.

"Yeah, I-" I cut myself off with a sigh when I realized her attention was elsewhere. I looked down at my long-sleeved shirt and fiddled with the cuff, feeling old scars from my self-harming days. It had been a method of coping when no one paid attention to me. I had needed to feel like I was actually alive, and pain was the only thing that confirmed my life. "Nevermind..." I shrugged my bag into a more comfortable position and trudged out into the mid-afternoon sun and to the truck. When we got home, I pulled out the envelope under my pillow and opened it.

"What the-?" I said. I counted the money it contained again and I tried to remember how much I'd had in there that morning. _I had $400 in here this morning. Now I've only got $300...I have thieving family members_ , I thought, anger beginning to turn my life just a bit warmer, and a bit redder than normal. I grabbed $50 and stormed out of the house, saying I was going for a walk. I went around the city, blowing off steam as I thought of possible suspects.

"Aunt Cass doesn't know where my money is hidden, since she barely pays attention to me. Tadashi's too honest to take it without telling me. Hiro or Mochi, because that cat's got it in for me. Hiro is observant, clever, sneaky, and would likely tell a lie to get out of a bad situation," I mumbled as I walked around. I heard a familiar whining and looked up to see Bronco and Officer Reginald. "Hello, Officer Reggie. How's life on the task force?"

"Oh, it's good, Sakura. I can't thank you enough for suggesting a rescue for me," he said. "He's really good with kids, and even frightened adults too. How'd you teach him to do that?"

"You can't teach nature to be something it's not. If Bronco wasn't nice, he'd snap no matter how much training he went through. He's just naturally a sweet dog," I said. I crouched down and began petting and socializing with the dog.

"You seem a bit troubled. Everything okay at home?" Reggie asked me, kneeling next to me and joining me in petting his German Shepherd mix.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just found out that someone's been stealing my money. It's nothing, I'll figure something out," I said dismissively.

"Here," he said, handing me a packet of powder. "Sprinkle some of this on your money then spray it with a bit of vinegar. It'll stain the thief's hands. It comes out with baking soda and a bit of warm water."

"Thanks, Reggie!" I said, giving him and Bronco both a hug. Bronco gave me a lick and put a paw on my shoulder as a hug. "Awww!" I straightened. "Well, I've gotta go. Thanks for the talk and the powder. I'll let you know who it is when I catch them."

"It's no trouble, kiddo. It's the least I can do for you since you brought Bronco and I together," he said.

I turned and headed home, stopping off at an ice cream store for some soft-serve coffee-chocolate swirl in a cone. As I took the last bite I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. I smelled a familiar scent and looked down to see I was about to step in a big steaming pile of dog poop. I wrinkled my nose but got out a poo bag and scooped it up, looking around for my mechanical best friend. I spotted one about ten yards away and dropped the bag in the slot, waiting patiently for the money to come out. I grabbed the money and change that came out then turned and headed home. I deposited the money and change in my envelope, then used the powder and the vinegar as instructed. Then I set my alarm on my watch, ate supper, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

My watch's alarm rang quietly, rousing me from a light sleep. I turned it off as I swung my legs out of my sleeping nook. It was six AM on Saturday, which normally would be a bad thing, but for me was one of the best things to happen to me since last week, when I did the exact same thing. Today I helped the community. I got up and dressed in the near pitch black, using the light from my watch whenever I needed to. I didn't bother with breakfast, planning on grabbing something quick from the coffee shop that was en route to my first stop of the day: Gladys Wiggins' home.

I'd begun helping Gladys out after she and her husband ran into me, literally, with their car as I was crossing the street. She'd invited me back to their place and I hesitantly went along, thinking that perhaps they were some sort of murderous, insane couple who had chosen me as their next victim. I was extraordinarily grateful when they asked me to help them after visiting them for a week. I'd fallen into the rhythm of helping them around the house and with little chores. When her husband, Lennie, died in his sleep at the hospital, I had taken it upon myself to look after Gladys, taking her on weekly trips to the grocery store on Saturdays. I slipped shoes on my feet and left after quietly closing the door behind me. I sighed with relief as I trotted down the street in the pre-dawn hours. I paused briefly on the bridge to watch the sunrise. I closed my eyes and made a wish, as I always did, and smiled as the sun began to warm my face, tiny increments of the light bathing my face as it rose. I waited until it was past my shoulders before I turned and continued walking, opening my eyes as I did so. I shivered as a brisk wind blew past me. I had the vaguest feeling of being followed, but when I looked around I saw a large crowd of people, so I shrugged and continued. Gladys lived three blocks north of the bridge in an old Victorian-era house. I unlocked the gate and entered the small, tidy yard. I followed the winding grey stone pathway up to the door where I rang the bell and stepped back politely.

Gladys opened the door after a moment. "Oh! Hello, Sakura, I wasn't expecting you so early," she said with a warm, welcoming smile. "Is that a friend of yours?" I looked to where she was pointing and spotted Tadashi trying to read a newspaper while spying on me. He saw me looking and nodded before getting on his scooter and speeding away.

"That was my older brother, but he's busy today, so I wouldn't worry about him," I said dismissively. Inside my stomach was in knots, and I was at risk of losing my breakfast sandwich of an egg, five pieces of bacon, with humus and mayo on a gluten-free rice bagel. I had my satchel slung casually over my shoulder and around my neck as per my usual. She stepped aside and invited me in. As soon as I passed the threshold I was surrounded in a warm, comforting scent that immediately settled my stomach. I took my shoes off and put a pair of slippers on. I followed her to the kitchen where a batch of rolls was sitting on the island, ready to go. Their golden brown tops had the slightest hint of being freshly buttered, and in spite of the fact that I'd already eaten, my mouth watered.

Gladys was puttering around getting ready for our day at the farmers market. She always baked a dozen batches of her rolls, and they sold like wildfire. Everyone knew her baking, and always wanted a piece of it. I recalled once Allistair Krei asking for her recipe, which she politely declined to answer. She then proceeded to inform him that she would never sell her recipe as it had been in her family for generations, and wasn't meant to be outside the family. She had, however, given _me_ the recipe, on a card, which, after memorizing it, I destroyed. I'd made some rolls with Aunt Cass using the recipe Gladys had given me, then adding a pinch of cinnamon to enhance the flavor. After giving Aunt Cass the recipe, claiming I had come up with it myself, I left her to her own devices, and now the rolls were one of the best sellers.

"Ready to go?" she asked me, startling me from my thoughts. I nodded and helped her into her shoes, then got mine on and we headed out the door. We got into her car and she let me drive with the rolls in the back and a batch of oatmeal raisin cookies in her lap. We pulled into her designated parking spot and parked. This was our weekly ritual: I spend half the day with her, and she gives me a batch of oatmeal raisin cookies as payment.

As I helped Gladys with the stall I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I thought I spied Tadashi in the crowd multiple times, but each time a second glance caused him to disappear. That is, except for one time when he bought a dozen rolls from Gladys' stall. He stopped in front of me and I served him. He watched me the whole time with a gaze that was intense enough to be nerve-wracking. When I gave him his order, he paid and made me look at him as I took the money, with some difficulty as he held onto the money briefly before letting it go. After that I noticed the occasional flashing, as though from a camera.

An hour later, Gladys had sold out. She put the sign up and, after gathering our belongings, we left. As we drove home, she instructed me to pull into a drive-thru. We waited at some lights before we turned in, and a transport truck pulled up next to us. Instantly I began to feel nervous. That nervousness only increased when a second truck pulled up on the other side of us. I put my blinker on to indicate my turn, and when the light turned, I did too, keeping a safe distance from the truck. We grabbed an ice cream each and parked while we enjoyed them.

"You did good with your discomfort around those trucks," she commented to me as we licked our rapidly melting dairy delights.

"Thanks, Gladys. I tried to keep my focus on the road ahead of me," I said. between licks. I spotted Tadashi and his scooter not far from us. He nodded to me and I acknowledged his presence using the same gesture. Then he revved his engine and sped off.


	6. Chapter 5

After we parked back at Gladys' house, I helped her inside, and she gave me the cookies as usual. She thanked me for helping her out and reminded me to drop by later as she would like some company to go grocery shopping at that time. I promised I would, and headed down the street and out of sight.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder making me scream and whip around, hand flying to a pepper packet I had with me. Tadashi put a finger to his lips, and I punched him in the arm.

"You gave me a heart attack!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the spot I'd punched. "Who is that woman and why are you spending time with a stranger?"

"She's not a stranger. She helped me out during a very dark time in my life. I've been helping her out on Saturdays, in exchange for these cookies. I've gotta go to the grocery store now and tell them to expect us later," I growled. "Besides, it's not like you guys pay attention to me at home."

"Hey, I've got a very busy life, I'll have you know," he snarled. I narrowed my eyes threateningly, and he lowered his gaze.

"What about when we're home and you guys are still ignoring me? Hm?" I retorted. "This is the only thing keeping me from going insane. Now leave me be!" I turned and stormed off toward the grocery store. George Jiamani was waiting inside with a cheerful, welcoming smile.

"Hello, Sakura darling, are you and Mrs. Wiggins going to be coming here later on today, gorgeous?" he asked me in a very friendly tone. I knew he wasn't straight, heck, everyone who met him knew within the first ten minutes.

"Yes, George, we'll be coming by later. I'm just grabbing a couple things for now, then I'll be heading out to pick her up. Just a warning, she's had a hankering for papayas lately, so make sure there's at least one good one left, if you don't mind," I requested, grabbing a basket from a tall stack.

"Of course, darling, anything to help Mrs. Wiggins," he said with a genuine smile. His words warmed my heart and a smile played across my face, stretching from ear to ear.

I meandered through the aisles, picking up some small treats that I could give to Hiro, Aunt Cass, and Tadashi to throw them off my scent. As an afterthought I threw a large Toblerone in the basket too. As I paid and left the store, I noticed Tadashi talking to George, who was getting quite flirtatious and it was plain to see why. Even though he was my brother, there was no denying that Tadashi was handsome, and very attractive, even if he could be a bit absent-minded at times. My brother spotted me and bid a quick adieu.

"Oh, and George?" I called as I passed by him. He looked over at me expectantly. "Don't forget my weekly order!" He nodded and gave me a thumbs-up. I tucked the treats into my satchel and counted the money I had there. _$40, okay good,_ I thought. I pranced up the walkway and knocked on the door again.

Gladys welcomed me in a second time, and we got ready to go to the grocery. She locked the door and we left. We casually bantered, mostly about the weather and how unseasonably cool it was. Gladys got lost in her memories as we strolled down the street to Jiamani and Son's Grocery.

"Have a great day, lovelies!" George called after us as we left. We both waved as best we could.

I had a large bag in one arm and the other was a cane for Gladys to use as she wished. I also had her bag in the same hand, but with handles this time. There was a considerable difference in the size of each bag. Mine contained two heads of lettuce, a dozen eggs, some bread, pasta and other grain products, as well as some cereal. Gladys' had a big box of raisins, a small 5 lb sack of oatmeal, half a pound of sugar, and some flour as well.

Once I got Gladys home and her groceries taken care of, I bid her a graceful farewell and headed East. Along my route was a food bank, where I dropped the groceries off before marching down the street to the pound. I waltzed in and dropped my things in a locker, signed my volunteering sheet with the date, time and other relevant information, then clapped on a pair of roller blades I had in the locker. I also strapped on a fannypack that had dog treats and poo bags, and clipped a helmet on my head. I grabbed the leashes from their hooks and rolled into the kennel room.

The cacophony was deafening. "Okay, that's enough!" I yelled above the noise. Instantly, all the dogs quieted down and settled for whimpering from excitement. "Stay." I opened their doors and clipped the leashes on one by one. Soon I had a team of about twenty dogs, purebreds and mixed-breeds alike. "Let's go, boys." There was a snort. "And girls." A growl. "Ladies, then. Is that better?" A hushed bark of excitement answered. We took off down the street, the dogs running full-sprint.

Every time one of them did their duty, I called a halt, which they all did, picked it up and put it in the machine. After getting and pocketting my money, we continued. We reached a dog park and I let them all off their leashes. An hour of playing, with me throwing a tennis ball for them, I clipped their leashes back on, and we headed back to the pound, loping gently along the sidewalk this time as the dogs were exhausted from all the running and playing. I was tired too, but, like the dogs, I was happy. I dropped them off back at the shelter, where they eagerly gulped their water down so fast I refilled each dish twice before they were satisfied. I drank from a bottle of water that was set out for me, then I hung up their leashes, locked all their cages, and left after retrieving my belongings.

As I headed home, Aunt Cass pulled up beside me, and I tried not to panic. "Get in the truck, Sakura. We need to talk," she said in a solemn tone I was unaccustomed to. I climbed in and we rode home in silence.


	7. Chapter 6

When we got home and parked, Aunt Cass still didn't speak. It was horrendously unnerving, made even worse by the fact that Tadashi and Hiro were sitting at the table waiting for us. Nothing was on the table, so I knew it was either an intervention or a confrontation. I noticed Hiro sitting on his hands.

"We need to talk," Aunt Cass repeated. She gestured for me to sit down, which I did hesitantly. Tadashi had his phone out and plugged in to charge.

Tadashi grabbed the cord from the wall plug-in and hooked it up to the computer in his and Hiro's room, syncing his phone with the device. A series of videos were edited together, so when he clicked them, they popped up in a video screen, with Tadashi filming my daily routine, starting from 6 AM. He'd apparently been filming me since about two minutes after I got up, which reminded me of how tired I was. Then George came on the screen.

"Hey there, handsome. What's a fine thing like you doing here?" he drawled. I couldn't help but grin. I snuck a glance at Tadashi, who was blushing to the tips of his toes, a treat in and of itself.

"I was just wondering what you know about my sister, Sakura Hamada, and her trip here today?" Tadashi said off-camera.

"Whell," he said in a flirtatious voice that I'd never heard before. "Sakura, your sister, has been helping out Mrs. Wiggins since she and her husband ran into her with their car. Not hard, mind you, but just hard enough to shake her up a bit." I felt Aunt Cass' hand touch my shoulder gently, and tears sprang to my eyes. It was the first time in a long time that my family had shown me any affection. "She's been bringing Mrs. Wiggins here every Saturday since her husband, Lennie, died three years ago. Poor Mrs. Wiggins has Alzheimers, so Sakura's all she remembers. She's starting to forget things, is Mrs. Wiggins. Doctors say she doesn't have a whole lot of time left. Now enough about me, what about you, sweetheart."

"Okay, I think we're done here. Thanks for your help. One last question: do you know where Sakura goes after she leaves here?" Tadashi said quickly, taking a step back.

"She only leaves here with a big bag of groceries, but she stops by to say hi before heading East along this road," George said, tone slightly wounded.

"What's East of here?" Tadashi asked.

"Well at the end of the street is a big, green dog park, y'know the one with the agility course?" The camera shook slightly as if the cameraman was nodding vigorously. "Between here and there is a bunch of stores, a couple apartments, the Sunny Days Food Bank, and the pound."

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Jiamani," Tadashi said, obviously trying to leave.

"Call me George, babe, everyone does!" I snickered when Tadashi cleared his throat in the room. Hiro giggled a bit, hands shoved deep in his pockets. My brother bid George adieu and left, following on-screen me from a distance, occasionally raising it to just above head-height to keep following me. It swayed a fair bit before spotting me going into the Food Bank. Then the video cut to Berty, the main donations accepter at the food bank.

"Oh yes, I know Sakura. You just missed her," she said, pointing East again. "She drops off a big delivery every Saturday. Not sure where she gets the money to buy the food, but it sure has helped a lot of families in need, even a few of the millions of homeless!"

A few more questions followed, then the camera cut to another street-shot of me practically skipping to the pound. Tadashi followed me inside with the camera still rolling. I came zipping by him on my roller blades and grabbed the leashes from the hooks. A brief increase in the barking followed by my shout of "That's enough!" instantly stopped the noise. Tadashi approached the front desk.

"Hello, sir, welcome to Second Chance Animal Rescue, are you looking to adopt, volunteer, or interview?" said Martha. I smiled fondly.

"I've just got a few questions about one of your volunteers, uh, Sakura Hamada?" my brother said.

"What's this about?" she asked suspiciously. "How do you know Sakura?"

"She's my sister. I just have a couple questions," he reiterated.

"Oh, okay. What are your questions?" she asked.

"How long has my sister been volunteering here?" he asked.

"About four years. She comes in, signs her sheet, puts on her rollerblades, which she got recently," Martha said. "The real mystery we have is where she puts all the poop those dogs are sure to create!" They shared a laugh with the other staff that were within earshot.

"Okay, so next question," he said, calming down. There was still the hint of a smile in his voice. "Is she paid for her time here, or is it strictly volunteer?"

"It's strictly volunteer. Here, look at her sheet. It's full already, so she's going to need a new one," Martha said, showing Tadashi my volunteer sheet which had a consistent "3 hrs" written down in one column, and a steady 20 in another titled "Number of Dogs." The camera panned slowly down the sheet, picking up my signature and Martha's under "Volunteer's Signature" and "Supervisor's Signature." "Since she began volunteering here fourteen dogs have been adopted in the past three months. That's ten more than any other volunteer. Your sister has helped a lot of the dogs here. They respect her, and she's helped bring out the kind, gentle dog in even the most damaged."

He thanked her and left, following me as best he could on foot. He spotted me stooping over to pick up a pile of dog poop then put it in the machine, pause a moment, then grab the money that came out. As on-screen me stuck the money in my bags, Hiro's expression turned from slightly amused respect to utter disgust. He pulled out his hands which were covered in the dye, which had turned his hands blue, and stared at them in revoltion. I laughed a belly laugh I hadn't in a while, which Tadashi, after a moment of confusion of looking at Hiro's hands and his face, joined me in.


	8. Chapter 7

When the video ended, there was total silence from my family, even Mochi, who normally meowed loudly to fill the silence, was uncharacteristically quiet. Hiro broke the quiet.

"Aunt Cass? I think I'm gonna be sick," he said. He looked at his hands and suppressed a gag.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's been stealing my poop money," I said matter-of-factly. "I've been noticing some money go missing these past few weeks and ran into a friend of mine on the police force, who gave me a packet of powder and instructions on how to use it: sprinkle it over the money and spray it with vinegar. It comes out with warm water and baking soda." I tugged my sleeves up fairly high to let out some heat and Aunt Cass' hand brushed it. She looked down in alarm at my wrists and gasped, putting her hands to her mouth in horror.

"What? What is it?" Tadashi asked, surprised and alarmed. "Aunt-oh..." His voice trailed off when she grabbed my wrist and held it out to him, the tender skin of my forearm exposed to the light. Hiro's eyes tightened with worry, just like our mother's once did.

"Sakura?" I looked at our aunt. "How long have you been cutting your wrists?"

"I stopped four years ago. I started when I was ten. You guys ignored me so I began to wonder if I was even alive," I mumbled, covering them up again.

Tadashi grabbed my hand and pushed my sleeve up higher, revealing more scars, including a long jagged one that ran the length of my forearm. I bowed my head, tears close behind my eyes. I pulled my hand back and covered my old wounds again. Aunt Cass threw her arms around me, crying. At first I was touched, but then it quickly became both disturbing and annoying.

I let her hold me crying for a few minutes, then gently pulled her arms from around me, turned and headed out the door. I wasn't sure how to deal with my family's sudden affection, but I knew it signalled a major change in my life. I headed to a park not far from our house where I often went to clear my head. I looked up when I heard the crunch of gravel as someone, or a group of people, came up behind me.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Tadashi called before splitting off from two shadowy figures, who I could only assume were his friends, and sat down next to me on the bench. We sat in what I considered to be companionable silence for a while until he cleared his throat. He worked his jaw for a bit, trying to find the words. Finding none, he silently pulled my head into his chest and held me like that for a while. I sighed and returned his hug. Eventually he found the words. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Ignoring me? Saying I'm not participating in class? Not paying any attention to me that would nurture me instead of breaking my spirit down, thus sending me in a downhill spiral towards what would have meant certain death?" He stiffened and hugged my head closer at my words. "Don't worry about it. I have more volunteer experience than anyone else. I love helping Gladys, and sometimes even buy an extra cooked chicken to give to some homeless people on the way over to the food bank."

"For everything," he said. He finally released my head but held my shoulders so I had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "Never think you're not important to us." He paused. _"Never_." At his words, the tears I'd held back came to my eyes and didn't stop at my lashes. We hugged for a while, with him comforting me while I wept. When I thankfully dried up after what felt like an eternity, I noticed my stomach suddenly announce its displeasure at being without food for so long. We laughed and headed home.

"So what are you doing tomorrow, sis?" he asked me as we walked.

"Oh, the weekends are super busy for me: I've got church in the morning with Gladys, then she and I tend her garden, sometimes her daughter comes over, most often not," I said. "After church, she and I go for a walk on a nearby nature reserve, which is actually only a forty-five minute walk from her house, then I drop her off at her house and she sends me around the city with a camera to take pictures until the battery runs out. She can't get around like she used to, so she sends me on her photographic adventures. It's almost like she's living through me. She really likes the pictures of nature, but _adores_ the scenes of people. There was once a group of Scouts who used to come and hear her explain the importance of keeping our environment healthy, but when Lennie died she stopped hosting them, which is a shame because it's one thing to learn the technical aspect, 'tis another thing entirely to put it into practice. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking, if it's alright with you and her, that I could join you, and maybe Aunt Cass and Hiro too?" he suggested.

"I'd need to talk to Gladys about that. Sundays are pretty rough for her. I have to reaquaint her with everyone at church because she used to go to a church on this side of the river, but now she goes to one about two minutes away from her house by car. Saturday nights she forgets things," I explained. "It's like that movie where the girl was in the accident and she forgets everything that happened the day before overnight."

"That's harsh," he said after a while.

"Actually it's quite enjoyable. The pastor has been taking up an offering lately to buy a plot of land that we can all grow a garden on, but that everyone in the community can use. Gladys and I are the biggest contributors to the fund, and we've got about half the funds we need. We only need $4,000 more and we'll be able to afford the land," I said. "I could show you the place on Google maps." We went upstairs after taking our shoes off, and I brought up the website for the land plots. I could hear Aunt Cass scolding Hiro downstairs in the kitchen, but I let them be. "There it is. Two acres of land. Once we purchase the land, we still need to build a shed, which is what I'm saving the money for."

"I want to help," he said, straightening up and going into his part of the room. He came back with a wad of money about the size of mine. "This is half the money in my container. There's about $500 in here, and I'll see if I can convince Fred to get a friend to build the shed for a discount."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, and I tackled him with a hug. "Oh, Tadashi, thank you!"


	9. Chapter 8

Aunt Cass came upstairs at the sound of Tadashi staggering back a bit, Hiro close behind and looking more than a little bothered.

"Everything okay?" asked she.

I released my brother and he picked up a few bills that had fallen when I tackled him. "Everything's fine, Aunt Cass," he said. "Sakura's church has been taking up a collection to buy some land for the Scouts, and I just offered to help."

"How much does your church need, Sakura?" Hiro asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he ducked his head sheepishly. "Just wondering."

"We need four thousand Yellars, plus whatever it costs for the shed itself, which we might build big enough to be a shelter for the homeless," I answered. "Why?"

"W-would it be alright if I donated some money?" he asked.

"Is this some of the money you stole from me, or is this your own money?" I asked. He looked at his feet. "I thought so." I felt bad after saying that, so I put a hand on his shoulder, lifted his chin and smiled when he met my eyes. "I'll tell you what: You can go around the city tomorrow and collect the empty bottles and cans that you find and take them to a recycling plant. The money you get from that will be your money to invest in whatever you want to. It won't be stealing mine."

He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Thanks, sis!" he said. I grinned and hugged him back, picking him up easily. His legs kicked as he tried to reach the ground.

"I feel tall!" I announced. Tadashi and Aunt Cass laughed.

"I'll put a tip jar out, and a bag for the recyclables as well. The money they collect will go toward the Scout's fund," Aunt Cass said.

After supper, which was rice, meat, and peas, we all went to bed.

The next day Hiro was still sleeping when it was time for me to go to church, so I woke him up by putting ice cubes down his back, causing him to jump up with a yelp.

"Rise and shine!" I said cheerfully. He groaned and flopped back on the bed. Tadashi came out of his room and helped me get our brother downstairs and into a cold shower. I turned it on ice cold and he screamed. I darted out of the bathroom so Tadashi could deal with him. I snickered and went into the kitchen where Aunt Cass was making pancakes for breakfast. I grabbed one for the road and let her know I was going to church.

"Okay, Sakura, just be careful!" she called.

I assured her I would be and she bid me goodbye, then I left. I'd opted to wear a skirt and formal shirt to the church this morning, so I was well prepared. I entered Gladys' home and she marvelled at "oh how you've grown!" I smiled. This was our weekly routine: I come to take her to worship and she learned everything all over again. "Would it be alright if my family came with us today?" I asked her.

"Of course, dear. When will they be coming over?" Gladys asked. I pulled out my phone and shot a quick text to Tadashi letting him know they were welcome to join us.

Once I got his response, I related the information to her. "They'll be coming over right now. I'll just text my brother and let him know the address."

"Okay," she said. She furrowed her brow and looked around in her jewelry box, rummaging around with an earring sticking out of her ear.

"What are you looking for, Gladys?" I asked.

"Have you seen my other earring? The one Lennie gave me before he-" she choked then swallowed. I put a hand on her shoulder and she stepped back to let me look.

"Hm," I said. "Ah here it is."


	10. Chapter 9

I introduced Tadashi to Gladys, who remembered him from when he was in tenth grade. She gawked when she found out he was in college. I gave him a look to tell him to tread lightly, so he was extra cautious about what he said. It was going swimmingly until he slipped about the year he graduated high school.

"Gladys," I heard Tadashi say as I was in the washroom. I'd waited as long as humanly possible before excusing myself. I sent a silent prayer to heaven. It was either ignored or sent too late. "How old is this house? What year was it built in?"

"Well, this house is about forty years old, and it was built in 1964 by immigrants John and Wendy Legland," I heard her say.

"That would make this house 53 years old, Gladys, it's 2017," he said.

Gladys was silent for a moment. I cringed, thankfully finishing quickly. I wiped and flushed, then washed my hands quickly before leaving the bathroom in such a hurry I forgot to turn the light off. I screeched to a halt, bolted back to flick the switch, then pelted back to the kitchen. "What?" she asked. I facepalmed.

"Tadashi, you moron! I told you not to talk about the year!" I snapped at him. It was then that it hit him. He clapped a hand over his mouth in horror, but the damage had already been done. I snuck a peek at Gladys, and she looked like she'd just had the rug pulled out from under her. "He's just joking, Gladys, it's really only 2015-er 2014. He's just a bit ahead of us all, _right, brother?_ "

"R-right," he stammered.

The clock in the living room chimed, and I found an opportunity to escape the awkward moment. "Oh, look at the time, we'd best be getting off to church, Gladys, we don't want to be late," I said. She shook her head and blinked, shaking off the strangeness. She smiled, and made her way over to the door. I took the chance to swat and punch Tadashi for being the world's biggest numbskull.

"Sorry," he whispered. I glared at him. I helped Gladys to the car and Tadashi got in the back, while Gladys sat up front with me. He wasn't exactly thrilled, but he didn't complain, knowing I was driving. I glanced back a few times when changing lanes and he seemed to be mouthing his protests to himself.

When we pulled in, Gladys let him help her out of the car, which I found a bit surprising. I shrugged it off while I parked. I checked to make sure I had parked perfectly. I was a bit close on my side, but I knew I'd be able to get in comfortably. I headed in after locking the car and cracking the windows slightly to release the heat. I pocketted the keys and entered the church. I greeted the greeter, and he gave me a friendly hug. I found my brother and friend and we headed into the inner sanctum.


	11. Chapter 10

I looked over at Tadashi during the sermon several times and had to nudge him twice to keep him awake. He glared at me and I returned the dark look. The pastor prayed over the offering, and took it up. I noticed something in the preacher's eyes, even from three rows back. I felt Tadashi stiffen slightly next to me then lean forward, squinting as if to see better. He sat back and looked at me. I gave him an eyebrow raised look.

"Don't mention anything during worship. We can confront him later," I whispered. Gladys pulled on my arm slightly, and I leaned over to her.

"Is it just me or does the pastor seem greedy today?" she asked me in a hushed tone.

"I know. Tadashi and I noticed it too. We'll confront him later, just not during worship," I replied in the same voice I'd spoken to Tadashi with.

Worship ended and we all filtered out. I noticed, in passing, the preacher, who had finally gotten free of the crowd, grabbing the offering money from the office and shoving it in his pockets. I narrowed my eyes in determination. As we drove away, I circled around and decided to follow the pastor to his home. When we turned down a street onto a road filled with mansions, my eyes widened and I exchanged looks with Tadashi and Gladys. I slowed down significantly in front of the home that he'd pulled into and we all watched him count the money from the offering, including the wad Tadashi had thrown in, and grin wickedly. My heart sank.

"That sonofa-er...That greedy jerk!" I growled when Gladys fixed me with a disapproving glare. "Tadashi, are you getting this?"

"Mhm," he said. His phone was in his hand, and I put down the window on the opposite side. He went over to the window and put his phone's camera up to it.

"Hold on," I said as the minister looked over at us. I punched the gas and we sped off. Tadashi hit the back of the seat and sort of slid down the backseat, then heaved himself upright as I turned left in the cul-de-sac at the end of the street. I put the windows up and hoped the preacher wouldn't notice the same vehicle driving up and down his street. Someone flagged us down in the street across from his house, and we pulled into the driveway they indicated. I felt nervous, but parked anyways.

"What's up? Why are you stalking Old Man Wilson?" a woman asked me. "He's an eccentric billionaire who only really works one day a week."

"Oh yeah, well this morning he took up an offering for a Scouts charity, and the entire church is planning on purchasing a piece of land for the Scouts to learn about gardens and stuff. He pocketted the money for himself," I said, trying to sound civil. She blinked and looked at me as if I had three heads.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked. Tadashi held up his phone and showed her a video of the money that was put into the offering, then shoved into the minister's pocket. "Well, who are you then?"

"I am Sakura Hamada, this is my brother, Tadashi, and my friend, Gladys Wiggins," I said, indicating each person in turn.

"Wiggins? Gladys Wiggins?" she said. Gladys nodded. "I haven't seen you since I was little!"

"What's your name, dear?" Gladys said.

"My name's Allyson. Allyson Morri," said Allyson. Gladys' eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ally?" she breathed. I smiled as they reunited.

"Think you could get her home safely? Or at least keep her safe here for a bit until I drop my brother off?" I asked Allyson. She nodded eagerly, helping Gladys out of the car when she opened her door. I watched them until they went into the house, then I shifted into reverse and backed out of the yard.

I took a side route that my computer instructed me on. When I reached the main road, I paused for a moment, letting Tadashi climb into the front seat. Seeing a full grown man climbing over seats is a sight to behold. He buckled himself in and we headed out, going back to the house. I dropped Tadashi off then decided to check in on Hiro. I called his cell and found him not far away. He was dragging four large bags of recyclables, which we put in the back, and I drove him to the recycling plant. He got his money and counted it the whole way back to the cafe. Once there I recieved a call from Gladys asking me to come pick her up. I went over and picked her up from Allyson's house. Then dropped her off at her house. I parked, turned the car off, helped her into the house, and handed her the keys before heading home. By the time I reached home my feet were throbbing, and blisters covered my heels.


	12. Chapter 11

"Ow," I said as Aunt Cass set my feet in salty water. It was an old wives' trick to cure blisters, and worked wonders, if you could bear the pain. The water was close to boiling, which normally wasn't an issue, but the saltiness coupled with the blisters made it almost scream-worthy.

Tadashi was growling to himself at the table. He'd come down about five minutes after I got home. It wasn't hard to tell when he was angry. He wore his emotions on his face. He muttered a curse before heading out, grabbing his helmet on the way out.

"Don't get into trouble!" I called after him. I bit back a yelp when a grain of epsom salt touched a blister that had broken open. I dropped my voice to a curt whisper. "Computer, respond. Headset."

" _Here, madam,_ " it said. " _What do you need me to do, milady?_ "

"Track Tadashi's phone," I said. I gave it his number and a mini map of the city popped up in my glasses lens. "Alert me immediately if it goes to the following location..." I informed it of the address that Allyson had given me upon request. "Confirm command."

 _"Command confirmed, ma'am. I will keep you 'in the loop,' if you will,"_ it said. " _Would you like tomorrow's weather report_?"

"Sure," I said.

My computer gave me the weather, then, at my request, focused on Tadashi's number. I was pleased when he went to go to school, which was on the opposite side of town. Aunt Cass came downstairs to check on me. I smiled at her. She sat down beside me and held me close. I hugged her in return.

"Any plans for this afternoon?" she asked me after a while.

"Nope," I replied. "I might go tune up my generator and computer. Both have been a wee bit slow lately."

"Computer?" Aunt Cass asked. I nodded into her hair. "Where's it at?"

"Garage," I said. "I hope it's okay that I built a false wall to disguise the computer and a small hidden room where my generator is stored. It's kind of noisy when it needs to boot up."

She released me and I took my feet out of the water. They were still blistered, but it wasn't as painful. I dried my feet and slipped some flats on. On the way to the door I grabbed my tool belt and clipped it on. She followed me to the garage, and over to the blank wall at the back. I pulled out a hidden handle and pulled with all my might. My computer revealed itself, and her jaw dropped.

"Whohoa," Hiro said. He'd come downstairs and followed us.

"Three old refrigerators, enough wiring to surround the city of San Fransokyo twice, and four motherboards with connections being made everyday," I said proudly. Tadashi's phone made a sharp left onto our street. He pulled up next to Aunt Cass' truck. He came around the corner and stopped dead when he saw my computer. The buttons blinked merrily on their way, as though pressed by an unseen force.

His helmet fell from his hand and hit the floor as he gaped in shock at my creation. I looked back at him and grinned. "You and Hiro are good with robots, I go more for the computers," I said to him. "This is SCOTT. Super Computer Operations and Technological Theoretics. Well? What do you all think? Oh great!" The power failed on my computer. The acronym S.C.O.T.T. did flips around the screen. I grabbed a helmet light and put it on my head, clicked it on and swung my wrench over my shoulder, as though it were a baseball bat. I opened the compartment beside SCOTT and entered. My generator was barely puttering along. I lifted the housing off it and put my ear protectors on. I set the housing to the side and swung my wrench at the generator. A noisy clang followed by a near-deafening BOOM! resounded after it connected. I lifted the housing off the ground and put it back on the compartment. My computer beeped and restarted. "And that's why I'm not scared of thunderstorms," I said as I rounded the corner again. I closed the door and took off my hearing protection. Hiro was digging for gold inside his ears. Tadashi had one ear covered and a mildly uncomfortable look on his face. "Ta-Da!"


	13. Chapter 12

After everyone recovered their hearing, Hiro began poking around my computer. It shocked him when he touched the compartment doors attached to it.

"Aiee!" he yelped. He stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking furiously.

I laughed. "SCOTT is good at protecting himself. I programmed him so that he'll only let me have access to his hard drive. I implanted a microchip in my glasses so he knows if I'm the one opening his compartment doors. Here, if you're curious, I'll let you see, just don't touch," I said. I pulled a handle and the door opened on well-oiled hinges. Hiro and Tadashi swarmed to the motherboards and stared at them in awe. I smiled proudly, but softly. Aunt Cass came over the looked over Hiro's head and shoulders.

"My goodness! Those lights are beautiful!" she exclaimed. I laughed and beckoned her over.

"You think that's impressive, you should see what else he can do for his piece de resistance," I said. I turned to my computer. "Alright, Computer, run it."

" _Yes, Ma'am. One moment, please,"_ SCOTT said. He beeped a bit before a white mist surrounded us like a blanket. He blinked and a fireworks display that rivalled Disney's lit up our garage. A sound track played music softly, emphasizing drumbeats with firework noises. Aunt Cass' eyes were huge.

"Oh! Ah!" she said softly, awestruck by the sight. I looked at my brothers, and they wore similar expressions. Then the program glitched and accidentally showed the My Nightmares file. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Computer, shut the program down," I ordered. I cracked and eye and the mist disappeared, taking the terrifying images with it. I sighed with relief. An image popped up on the screen and I instinctively glanced away. I gathered my courage and looked. "Oh, thank the Lord!" Instead of the anticipated "My Nightmares" file, it was just a message from an online friend.

"Sakura, who's that?" Aunt Cass asked. I went up to SCOTT and sat in the chair. I typed a quick message and hit send,

"Just a friend," I said. "She and I have the same passion for programming. She's also pretty good at robotics. Her name's Katania, but insists I call her Kat, so I do."

"Katania? As in Kat Kethulu? As in Kethulu Industries?" Hiro asked. I looked over my shoulder with a strange look.

"Yes, how do you know?" I asked.

"Kethulu Industries is one of the major production companies in the world. They host some of the biggest names in Hollywood, Sakura! Getting in good with one of the family members is a great asset to anyone's career," he said. Seconds later it hit me. I groaned and put my face in my hands. "What?"

"She and I have been friends for about six months, and it didn't clue in who she was," I said. They looked at me clueless. "Kat Kethulu, the daughter of Marcus and Adrienne Kethulu? Founders of Kethulu Industries." Hiro's eyes lit up in realization almost instantly. Tadashi's soon followed, and Aunt Cass needed a couple minutes before she clued in too.


	14. Chapter 13

I brought up another message and asked Kat to meet with me, in person, that Friday.

"I don't know if I can. Here's my number, text me," she sent me.

I looked at the number on the screen. "Computer, Auto-save number," I said. "Add to contacts."

" _Of course, ma'am. Will this be to a new or existing contact?"_ he asked me through the speakers. They weren't loud, but they were at a comfortable hearing level.

"New," I said. A box popped up and I looked at the form. "Contact's Full Name: Katania Kethulu. Call-name: Kat." I listed off the information I knew, and then told my computer to save it. The blinking green line raced across the screen, filling out the form then the hourglass icon appeared and spun for a bit before the sound of a filing cabinet being closed was heard. I brought out my phone and checked my contacts. A few moments later, my computer updated my phone, and I hit Kat's contact. The option to text or call came up and I hit text.

Tadashi looked over my shoulder, but I ignored him.

"Hey, Kat. It's me, Sakura," I sent her. Within moments it showed delivered and read. Then she began typing.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" she asked me.

"Just hanging with fam, showing them my comp and stuff," I said.

"Loaf, cool," she replied. I burst out laughing then she sent "Lol" with an embarrassed emoticon.


	15. Chapter 14

The next day, I went to the principal's office during last period. Aunt Cass and Tadashi came in not long after I sat down.

"So, this is going to seem a bit strange and might come off as rude, but Tadashi, why have you come today?" I asked.

"Well Mrs. Seoul asked for me," he said.

"Oh," I said softy.

Mrs. Seoul cleared her throat, drawing attention back to her. She had her computer monitor turned slightly. There were several places circled in red along the video feed on the bottom. She dragged her mouse over to the first one and clicked it. Gym. It was too rainy to go outside and the tenth graders were going through their annual "safety" presentation, so we were reading from our textbooks and answering questions. Hiro had no textbook, and repeated my answers, as usual. The next class showed much the same.

English class is where things took an interesting turn, though.

"Can anyone tell me the correct pronunciation for this word?" Ms. Egerhert asked, pointing at the board where the word "Socioempathic" was written.

Hiro's hand shot up, and the teacher called on him. "Ms. Egerhert, it's pronounced 'So-see-o em-pethic,'" he said. The teacher's expression was one of shock.

"I-I'm sorry, Hiro, but that's w-wrong," she stammered.

"W-what?" he asked. I hesitantly raised my hand.

"As I said, you didn't pronounce it correct. Ms. Hamada?" she said, taking my hand.

"Um, 'So-she-o-em-pathic,'" I said. "It's derived from the two words, 'Social' and 'Empathy.'" I'd felt almost as if I were watching from a distance as this was going on when the substitute said "correct." Then the next class came and everything went back to normal. When the videos ended, Mrs. Seoul turned to me.

"I sincerely apologize, Sakura. You _have_ been participating. I'll adjust your marks accordingly," she said. I walked out of school that day in shock. I barely noticed when I was bumped into.


	16. Chapter 15

When I got home, I retreated to my computer and began doing calculations as to how much money the plot of land would cost me if I worked daily at the pound, cleaning up the dog poop.

 _Okay, so if I got about twenty bucks an hour, working for about five hours a day, I'd need to work for over three years to pay for the plot of land, then there's the cost of building the shed and such,_ I thought. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, sis," Tadashi said. I started at his voice, then stuck my head out and around my computer. He dragged the other chair around and sat down heavily sighing with exhaustion.

"Alright, I know that sound. What's eating you?" I asked him. He sighed again, placing two fingers on either side of his temples. He applied pressure and ran his fingertips in small circles.

"I'm angry," he said. "That pastor pocketted about seven hundred Yellars today alone, and he's basically getting away with it!"

"Keep your volume in mind. We don't need to start any issues with the people in our neighborhood. We'll figure something out," I said after glancing at the open garage doors.

He growled, but lowered his voice. "I'm so angry I can't see or think straight. What do you suggest? Should we do anything about this?" he asked.

"Hm..." I said. I leaned back in my chair and tapped my chin thoughtfully. An idea struck me. "We could file a lawsuit against him."

"Huh?" my brother said.

"A lawsuit. If we file a lawsuit, and present our evidence, we can successfully get the money to pay for that land, and maybe even get some extra to repair and maintain the church," I said, a smile beginning to lighten my face. My eyes lit up at the idea, and I turned to my computer, fingers flying over the keys almost before they touched the keyboard.

SCOTT chimed in, " _What are you up to now, ma'am?"_

"Computer, I need to do some research on how to file a successful lawsuit," I replied.

" _Why?"_ he asked.

"Because the pastor at Gladys and Sakura's church is a thief," Tadashi said bluntly.

SCOTT took a moment to process Tadashi's voice, having not been accustomed to it. " _Would you like me to sync up with your cellular telephone, sir, so I may put together the information required?_ " he requested.

"Sure," he said. I stood up and left them to sort out the details required, then Tadashi plugged his phone into SCOTT's USB port before joining me upstairs.

We walked in the door just as Aunt Cass called a cheerful, "Supper!"

We chuckled and joined her, with Hiro coming to the table not long after, still awestruck at the money he earned while collecting the recycleables around the city.

"Where'd you get that money, Hiro?" Tadashi asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Mind your manners," Aunt Cass said.

I spoke up after swallowing. "He got that on Sunday, when I picked him up from the streets where he was collecting recycleables like we discussed," I said.

Tadashi nodded then turned back to his food. My computer piped up halfway through supper.

 _"Telephone has been synced!_ " he announced triumphantly. I jumped, bashing my knee against the underside of the table. Pain exploded behind my kneecap, sending me to the edge of vomitting.

"GNgggH!" I exclaimed, bending over and holding my injured knee. Once I recovered sufficiently, I looked around at my family. "Ow, that hurt."

Hiro laughed and snorted pop out through his nose, which made him howl in protest. Tadashi nearly choked on his drink, while Aunt Cass put a hand to her mouth, fingertips pressing against her lips while she laughed.


	17. Chapter 16

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Aunt Cass asked me once she recovered enough to speak. I grimaced as I extended my leg, then nodded. "What was your computer talking about?"

"Tadashi synced his phone up with SCOTT, and it just finished," I explained.

"Just to keep in contact with each other, Aunt Cass," Tadashi lied. He spoke so smoothly, I almost believed him. I could only hope Aunt Cass didn't have "Lie-Detector" ears.

We got lucky when the cat screamed in protest that he hadn't been fed in twenty minutes. I threw my eyes toward the ceiling, but ignored him...and then Mochi came over and dug his claws into my shin.

"MGH!" I said around a mouthful of water. I kicked him and he skidded into Tadashi's legs.

"Sakura!" he scolded. "Why'd you kick Mochi? He did nothing to you!"

I glared at my brother then lifted my injured leg so my family could see. Hiro went for the hydrogen peroxide, Aunt Cass went for the bandages, and Tadashi pinned Mochi so he couldn't attack me again. I was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed at the attention I was getting. Never, not since Hiro was born, had I ever had that much attention from my family. The thought brought a tear to my eye. I swallowed hard and blinked the moisture away.

Tadashi noticed and gave me a sympathetic smile. Mochi struggled in his grasp, but couldn't get free. He hissed, both at me and at my brother.

"Your sure you're okay, sis?" Hiro asked. I nodded. "Mochi attacked, huh? Gotta love those killer cats." He laughed nervously. I chuckled with him. I leaned over to shoot Mochi a venomous glare. The cat returned my angered look with an empassioned hiss.

Then my computer spoke up again, "Ma'am, I've also finished the research you requested. Would you like me to begin preparations?" I exchanged glances with Tadashi, and we both nodded.

"Computer, begin preparations, and be ready to print off the compilation of proof we have gathered," I instructed him. "Also contact Reggie and get him to meet Tadashi and I at the Green tomorrow after supper?" I looked over at my brother and he nodded. "After supper, confirmed?"

 _"Command confirmed,"_ SCOTT said.


	18. Chapter 17

I shook my head when Mochi sank his fangs into Tadashi's hand, forcing my brother to release him. He did so with a pained yelp. My big brother jumped up and hit his head on a low shelf. He winced and cradled his head, rocking slightly while moaning in agony. Aunt Cass got him an icepack to hold on his head. He looked up at me when he felt my eyes on him. I gave him a sympathetic look before hissing at Mochi, who meandered my way.

The chubby feline barely glanced at me before swatting me and darting away. I glared after him. I stood up and mentioned that I was heading down to the garage to check a couple more things on my computer before going to bed.

"Mhmm," Aunt Cass said distractedly. She was helping Tadashi get up to a chair well out of harms way from the cat.

I sat down in front of my computer a couple minutes later and brought up the chat box. Kat was messaging me like mad, asking if I could meet with her and her father to discuss a summer position for me. I looked at the calendar and realized with a start that it was April, almost too late to find a summer job. I typed back that I'd love to meet with her and her father whenever was convenient for her, provided it wasn't on a Saturday as those were the days I looked after my "grandmother," Gladys.

She got back to me about ten minutes later. She asked if meeting me in twenty minutes at an ice cream parlour downtown would be good. I thought for a moment then responded that it would be fine. I sent her a text and told her I'd be on my way in a second after I told my aunt where I was going.

When I told her, Aunt Cass just nodded vaguely and kept her focus on making sure Tadashi didn't kill the cat. I grabbed my helmet and ran out the door, jumping on my bike and zipping through the streets to the rendezvous point. I entered the ice cream parlour and texted Kat saying that I was at the agreed meeting place. I received a text not long afterwards informing me that she was just pulling up to the shop. I looked outside and surprisingly found an old beater of a car parking in the parking lot. A lanky man with grey hair at his temples and a slender young woman stepped out of the vehicle. I was reminded of a scene from one of my all time favorite books about a setup similar to the one I had agreed to. I stood up and waved to the young woman, then stretched because I thought I'd mistaken her for someone else.

To my surprise, she called out, "Sakura!" She darted over to me, her father following not far behind. She threw her arms around me warmly. I was taken aback a bit at first, but then I warmed up to it. Her father came up behind her and I felt a little intimidated. He was a man of few words, but his presence made up for it by speaking in volumes. I smiled shyly at him and bowed my head in greeting. He smiled slightly and returned the head dip. He extended a hand and I shook it firmly. His hands were calloused in spite of his fairly stiff attire. He was clearly a businessman of strong integrity.

"Greetings, Mr. Kethulu," I said very formally.

"Miss Hamada, please call me Marcus," he said. His voice was dominant and it carried. "Katty tells me you're gifted in programming. She showed me some of your work, including a couple projects you both worked on. I am not easily impressed, but you surprised me. I'm expecting you to start working two days from graduation." My jaw dropped.

"You mean, I got the job without even interviewing?!" I cried, voice going shrill from surprise. His eyes tightened slightly, but he nodded. "What swayed you, if I may ask?"

"As I mentioned already, Miss Hamada, your exceptional programming skills and ability to troubleshoot programming errors without rewriting the whole confounded thing. I'm assigning you to a client who shows great promise. You will be paid a steady salary and will also get commissions in addition," he said. My head spun at the sudden realization that he was serious.


	19. Chapter 18

After an hour, I finished my smoothie, the only thing I could think of since the revelation that I had a job without really interviewing (Networking at it's best!) We said our goodnights and went our seperate ways. I parked my bike beside Tadashi's and folded it into a small, compact disc that was about the size of a twelve inch pizza. I picked it up and brought it inside. I hung my helmet up and shook my head, still shocked that I had not only met Kat, but her father as well, and he'd been so impressed that he'd hired me on the spot. I numbly climbed the stairs, not even bothering to acknowledge when Mochi hissed at me again. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch heavily.

"Hey, sis," Hiro said cheerily, flopping down next to me. Tadashi sat beside him and Aunt Cass perched on my other side.

"How'd it go?" Tadashi asked.

"How did it go?" I repeated quietly, barely a breath above a whisper. My mind was still spinning at the speed with which things progressed.

"Yeah, your meeting with Kat and her father," Aunt Cass said.

I shook my head as though coming out of a daze. I blinked a couple times. "Marcus wants me to start working for Kethulu Industries two days after graduation," I said, just loud enough to be heard above the air conditioner, which sounded like a jet engine when it first started up. My announcement stunned everyone. They began asking me questions, launching a new one at me each time I answered. After a while, they ran out of questions. Hiro had one left though.

"How do you feel about this opportunity, sis?" he asked.

I blinked again, the question catching me off guard. How did I feel about it? Was that what he was asking me? I slowly turned to him, then craned my head to look at my other family members. "I-I don't know what to think. I don't think I can take it, especially if Gladys is still here. I can't leave her," I said. "She needs me, and wouldn't remember anyone after a week. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to work with Kat's father, but I-I-I... I'm just gonna sleep on it. Excuse me, I'm going to go play the Sims." ((Yes, I just wrote one of Sakura's guilty pleasures.)) I retreated downstairs and booted up my Sims game. My brothers followed me down after about ten minutes. My Sims family consisted of my Aunt Cass, Tadashi, Hiro, and myself. I'd also downloaded the Petz! mod too, so I could include Mochi. I noticed that everyone was hungry, so I set my older brother to cooking hamburgers. About ten seconds later, he caught fire.

"No!" I cried desperately. "Tadashi, get into the shower! Into the pool!...We don't have a pool! Argh! Uh, buy-mode! Pool! Buy! Okay, now _get in!"_ Ten steps toward the pool, the Grim Reaper appeared. "No! Buzz off, Reaper, you're not needed today! Okay, now, T-NOOOOOOOOOO!" As I was speaking to the Reaper, Tadashi's character fell down, scorched beyond recognition. Hiro's character screamed and yelled in horror, which drew the other characters, including the cat, out to the new pool area. After a second or two of yelling and screaming, Aunt Cass' character changed into her swimming attire and jumped into the new pool. I put my hands over my mouth, horrified. Then the hilarity of the situation hit me. I threw my head back, hands still over my mouth, and howled in laughter.

((Oh grim, black humor.))


	20. Chapter 19

Tadashi laughed with me when SCOTT replayed the footage of his Sims character's last moments of life, including the audio. His phone rang, and he looked at it. His face lit up and I got curious. He answered it.

"Hello," he said happily. I heard a distinctly female voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying. "I'm good, love, how are you?" He turned and left, heading back upstairs to his and Hiro's shared room. I was a little confused until I remembered that he'd recently started a relationship with someone he'd gone to school with but who lived out of town. They couldn't see each other very often, but when she was over, I usually was out of the house and helping Gladys and the others in the community because she only ever came over on the weekends for a few hours at a time.

I looked over at Hiro and we shared a mischievous snicker.

I turned back to the computer and angrily pouted when the cat began playing with the urn that always appeared after a Sim died. I got my character to throw the cat in the pool as revenge. I tried not to laugh too loudly, but Hiro beat me to the punch.

After we laughed for a few moments, I went into build-mode and created a shrine in honor of my in-game deceased brother, then moved the urn to a slab of marble I purchased and placed. Then I put dim lights with a window facing East so Tadashi's spirit would have a way out when and if it returned. Not two minutes after I built the shrine and went back into live mode, did his ghost appear. I clicked on everyone's icon, including Mochi, and made them go up and say a final goodbye to Tadashi. Suddenly I noticed something odd in the house. A meal was being prepared and no one was there. No one had been invited over, and the house was completely deserted. After the food was created, I clicked it to see who'd made it. Hiro and I exchanged weird looks and leaned in closer to the information to confirm what we were seeing.

 **Macaroni and Cheese:**

 **Quality:** Excellent

 **Made By:** Tadashi Hamada

 **Spoils in:** 3 weeks.

I was slightly horrified. My brother's ghost had created a delicious meal of mac-n-cheese. The vacuum began working too, being plugged into the wall. I hovered over where the character would be and a name popped up. It was Tadashi, doing the chores he'd always done when he was alive. Hiro's character went inside and freaked out when he saw the vacuum working. He began stomping his feet and yelling at it, gesturing angrily. After a minute of that, he went outside and yelled at the barbecue, which made both of us laugh. I snuck a glance at my brother in real life and he had an uneasy look on his face, even though he was laughing.


	21. Chapter 20

I saved my game after an hour of playing, then decided to go visit Gladys. I knew it wasn't Saturday, but I just felt like visiting. I jumped on my bike after first showing Hiro how to play the games on my computer since SCOTT didn't have a mouse. I let him know where I was going in case Aunt Cass asked. I was a third of the way there when something told me to push forward and to go faster. I heeded the instinct and arrived at Gladys' house in less than five minutes, though it usually took ten minutes by car. I hitched up the kick-stand and leaned my bicycle against the hedge on the inside of the fence. I knocked on the door after hanging my helmet on the handlebars. No one answered. I knocked again.

"Gladys?" I called after a minute of not getting any response. I knocked again, louder, then used the spare hide-a-key and made my way inside, slightly nervous when I noticed the front room window wide open with the screen nowhere to be seen. "Hello?" I made my way further into the house, shoes miraculously not making a sound over the hardwood except the sound of squeaking floorboards. A skittering was heard and I looked down the hall quickly, seeing a small shadow dart from one room to another across the hall. I shivered: mice. I went into the family room. Empty. I went upstairs and found Gladys slumped over in her rocking chair in her bedroom, not moving or breathing.

I panicked. I got her off the chair and laid her on her back so I could check her pulse. It was going along very weakly. I pulled out my phone and sent my brother a text, then I called 911. I gave them Gladys' address and Tadashi arrived ten minutes later. He ran up the stairs two at a time and burst through the door. I checked her airways and opened them more by tilting her head back and opening her mouth. Her tongue lolled into the back of her mouth, blocking her throat. Before I could freak out anymore, the sound of an ambulance wailing came to a stop outside the door. Tadashi ran down to get them and they came upstairs and into the bedroom. A female paramedic asked me questions and I answered them as best I could. I was on the verge of hysteria, and Tadashi gently took me from her side, holding me close so I wouldn't feel completely alone. He was good at that, calming me down.

Gladys started coming to. "What on earth? Wh-Who are you people and what are you doing in my house?" she said weakly. I felt Tadashi drop his arms so I could go to her side as she was taken from the house.

"Gladys, don't worry. You're going to be alright. They're here to help you," I explained soothingly. "I found you not breathing and I was worried. I called them to help me look after you. They're going to take you to the hospital so you can get looked at by doctors, then you can come home, okay?"

My voice calmed her down and the medics exchanged glances. "Okay," she said after a while. Two tears flowed from her eyes. "Will you call my daughter?"

"Of course, what's her name and number?" I inquired gently.

"Her contact information is on the fridge. Look for Bridgette and Robert," she said, her frail voice wavering slightly. I smoothed her hair back and pet her for a bit until she calmed down even further.

The male paramedic remarked, "You must really love your grandma, miss."

"Oh, she's not my grandmother. I just help her out, but yes, I suppose I do love her," I said with a smile. I knew my eyes expressed my fear and concern for her. "We'll follow you to the hospital. I'll call her daughter then be right out. Which hospital are you taking her to?"

"RHHS Memorial," the female medic replied. "It's the closest and is better prepared to handle this kind of thing." She turned her attention back to Gladys. "Okay, Mrs. Wiggins, we're going to get you down the stairs and out into the back of the ambulance, sound good?"

"Just do what you need to," she replied tiredly. I felt my anxiety rise at her predicament. Gladys was getting on in her years, so I knew she wouldn't be around forever, but I didn't know if I was ready for her to go just yet. I watched the ambulance drive away, sirens wailing again. I called the number when I found it and a familiar male voice picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, this is Sakura Hamada calling in regards to Gladys Wiggins, is Bridgette around?" I asked.

"This is her husband, Robert, how can I help you? My wife is in the bath," he answered.

"Just let her know that her mother has been rushed to the RHHS Memorial hospital with trouble breathing," I replied. There was silence on the other end, then the phone crashed into something and I heard Robert calling for his wife to get out of the tub and dressed that they had to go _now._ I hung up and turned to Tadashi before we headed out the door and he gave me a ride to the hospital. He sat with me in the waiting room.

Tadashi looked up as footsteps came down the hall. "Professor?"

"Mr. Hamada? What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"I'm here with my sister. We're both waiting for word on Gladys. Why, what are _you_ here for?" my brother answered.

"My wife's mother is ill in the hospital. We received a call about twenty minutes ago informing us that Gladys had been taken to hospital. I-" he stopped short upon realizing what I'd said over the phone. He looked at me then his wife who was teary-eyed and seemed a bit out of her element. He lifted a hand and pointed at me. "She's the one who called us."

"What was _she_ doing at Mom's house? She's a perfect stranger," replied Bridgette.

"I've been helping your mother with various tasks, from helping her get around in her car to taking her on weekly trips to the grocery store. I also help keep house and prepare meals for her after a long day at the farmers market," I replied for myself. Something about the woman just rubbed me the wrong way. I dismissed it as just my emotions telling me that Gladys was special to me and only me. Rob and his wife sat down opposite Tadashi and I. My brother reached out and squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. I looked up at the time: 8:47 PM. This was going to be a long night.


	22. Chapter 21

Routinely throughout the night, Tadashi would get up and go to the washroom, then the cafeteria to get coffee for us, though he always got hot chocolate for me because caffine didn't agree with me. He'd just sat down and handed me my mug when a nurse came in.

"Gladys Wiggins?" she asked. I looked up. Bridgette woke up with a start and shot to her feet. "Are you immediate family?"

"I'm her daughter," she replied. "I don't know this young woman, but my mother does." Her opinion of me was apparent in her voice, but I bit my tongue to keep from making a rude remark.

Tadashi reached over and grabbed my arm. I looked over at him and he glanced at the time then back at me. I had school that day, and he had university.

"I think they'll let you take the day off," I said softly to him. "You did meet her once, and didn't you say you liked her?"

"Yes, she's an amicable elderly lady, and quite charismatic," he replied, his voice expressing his exhaustion. "But I've got work to do and you need to get your sleep."

"But-," I started to protest until Robert cut in.

"I'll call you if there's any change or if she's asking for you," he promised.

"Thank you," Tadashi and I said. I gave him my cell number and my brother and I left. It was 2:30 AM when we left the hospital. We'd been there for six hours. By the time we got home, Aunt Cass had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting up and waiting for us. Tadashi woke her to let her know we were home.

"Okay," she murmured sleepily. "How is she?"

"Stable," I answered, suddenly feeling so drained I had a hard time standing up. "A nurse came in and told us that she was stable but still in critical condition. They're keeping her there for a week before they'll let her go home."

"Are you okay, Sakura?" she asked me. I nodded, a sudden new wave of tears filling my eyes. She pulled me in and held me for a while, then lead me to the window seat where I slept and tucked me in.

Tadashi whisked upstairs and I could hear him and Hiro talking, their voices alternating between a deep timber and a creaking oak, occasionally going deeper then squeaking. I assumed it was about Gladys and her condition and that I was upset. A minute later, I heard my little brother stumble downstairs. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and made his way over to me. He hugged me and I returned his embrace.

"Don't worry, sis," he mumbled, still half-asleep. "RHHS has a greater success rate than any of the other hospitals. Gladys'll be fine."

"I'm also a bit concerned about her daughter," I said to him quietly.

"Why? Is she sick too?" he asked.

"No, she's got an attitude. I've met her a couple times, but every time she's been snobbish and mean to me. She even lacks patience with her own mother, who she knows has Alzheimers," I said. He sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about her. Worry about helping Gladys get better, and home too," he said to me.

"I just don't know how I can, Hiro. If Gladys doesn't go back to her home, like I promised her that the doctors would let her, I don't know if I can live with knowing I broke my promise to her," I said a little louder. He sighed.

"Life is full of unexpected twists and turns. The only thing you can do is hold on and hope you're ready for the challenges," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, kid-brother," I said to him. I pulled him in and hugged him tightly before sending him off to bed. I lay down to try to get some sleep.

It couldn't have been ten minutes later that my alarm was ringing. I twisted around but before I could reach for my phone to shut it off, Aunt Cass answered it.

"Hello?" she said. "Cass Hamada, who's this?" There was a pause. "Sure, just a second. She was sleeping." She held the phone out to me. "It's from someone named Robert."

I sat up quickly and took the phone from her. "Hello, this is Sakura," I said hurriedly. "Is Gladys alright?"

"I'm afraid the doctors just informed us that she has a severe lung infection that her body may not be able to overcome. They want us to call friends and family to come say their final goodbyes," he said.

The noise in the room around me stopped. Aunt Cass didn't need to hear him to know what he'd said. She sat down and put an arm around me briefly before shooting up the stairs and waking my brothers to tell them. They tumbled down the stairs to find me curled in a ball on the windowsill.

"I-I'll be there in ten minutes," I told Robert. I hung up and turned to my family. "Gladys is dying, and I need to go." I got up as if on auto-pilot and pulled my pants on, then socks, and finally my shoes. Aunt Cass stopped me for reaching for the door and she pulled me in for a tight hug. "I have to go," I repeated a few moments later. She grabbed her keys and she and I got in her truck while Hiro and Tadashi followed on his bike.

Aunt Cass and I had bought it from a dealer for Christmas the year prior and he'd nearly broken down into tears. We arrived at the hospital and I signed in, informing them of who I was, who my family was, and why we were there. The nurse behind the desk nodded and pointed me down the hall. A lawyer in a business suit but bunny slippers still on his feet. He was discussing something with Professor Callahan in the hallway while I could hear Bridgette wailing. A young man about Aunt Cass' age left the room and spotted me. I recognized him as Gladys' youngest son. We'd met several times and were quite good friends with each other. I introduced my family then we lapsed into awkward silence.

Finally Jareld broke the silence. "Sakura, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my mother, for our mother. Bridge might not show it, but she's grateful. She's never been one who liked showing thankfullness and gratitude, so don't take it personally," he said. "When she opened her eyes and saw us, she looked around at us then a few moments later asked for you. I got Robert to call you because I didn't have your number."

"Sh-should I go in now or is your sister not interested in anyone else coming in?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled.

"If she has a problem, tell her that I want to talk to her alone and away from Mom," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. I returned his smile as best I could then went in, steeling my nerves as best I could.

Gladys saw me and her eyes lit up. "Sakura!" she cried softly.

"The nurses said only family," Bridgette said, her voice depicting her animosity.

"Bee," Jareld said from the door. He beckoned her over and she begrudgingly left to talk to him.

"Well that was tense," Gladys said with a laugh. I smiled but found I couldn't quite laugh as hard as she was. It broke my heart to see her in such a state.

"Are you alright, Gladys? Is there anything I can get you?" I asked her.

"Yes, could you get your brother, Tadashi, to grab me some of that delicious hot chocolate from the cafeteria? I haven't been able to get out much, what with my Alzheimers and now my lung infection," she said casually. I stared at her. "What? You think my daughter would keep anything secret from me?"

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "I'll, uh, get Tadashi to get you the hot chocolate," I said numbly. I went to the door and made the request to my brother then returned to my friend's bedside. I blinked a couple times before regaining my composure. "How long ago did she tell you?"

"She told me as soon as I woke up then blamed the infection on you when I asked for you," she said with a dry chuckle. There was no humor in her laugh and a hard look in her eyes. She sat up suddenly and before I could react, she wrapped me in a hug. "Thank you for looking after me, Sakura. I know it couldn't have been easy, taking me around town on Saturdays, then to church on Sundays and introducing me to everyone there." She pulled back and cupped my chin in her hands, holding my face. "You have always been there for me, and I don't know how, if ever, I will be able to repay you."

"Oh, it was nothing. It's the least I could do for you since you and Lennie both helped me get through a dark place," I said dismissively. She looked at me curiously, so I showed her my scars. "I used to cut until I met you two and you both gave me a new outlook on life. Suddenly I had something to look forward to, something to live for. My little brother is a super genius and will graduate this year, as will I, and my older brother is in college, leaving me in both of their shadows. It was quite disheartening, but you two pulled me out of that dark place. Then I started volunteering at the animal shelter on your street and dropping off food donations at the food bank on the way there." I didn't know why I was telling Gladys everything, but she seemed so interested in my life that I filled her in on everything.

"We have a black president?" was all she remarked when I told her of the 2008 elections. I nodded.

"And he's been making progress too," I said. We shared a laugh and then Tadashi knocked on the door. I looked at Gladys and she gestured for him to come in. She grabbed his wrist as he was turning to leave then pulled him in for a surprisingly bone-crushing hug considering her age and frailty.


	23. Chapter 22

Gladys looked at us when she released Tadashi. She took one hand from each of us and grasped it firmly.

"Listen to me, both of you," she said, her tone making us pay close attention. "I'm not going to come out of the hospital, and I know that. Just promise me one thing: Sakura, don't let the world destroy your kind heart; it's hard enough to find someone like you. Tadashi, don't forget your sister. She's like a puppy, she needs love and attention too. Now, do me a favor and call Justin, my lawyer. Tell him I want to speak to him. It's getting late. Both of you should go home and get some rest. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Okay," Tadashi said. I just nodded, fighting back tears. He touched my shoulder and nodded toward the door without taking his eyes off me. I bobbed my head again and we headed out.

"Justin?" I said quietly. The man in the business suit was still there. He had a brief case that almost off-set his bunny-slipper footwear. "She wants to talk to you about something."

He nodded to me and headed inside. Tadashi guided me out the door where Aunt Cass and Hiro were waiting. They ran up and hugged me. My older brother and aunt exchanged glances and she gasped, hugging me tighter. I was shaking, I could feel it. I was seconds away from breaking down, I knew it. The sun was moments away from coming up, I saw it through my tears. I swallowed then a few moments later heard a heart-wrenching scream coming from Gladys' room, where Justin was standing outside. Jareld came out a few seconds later and met my eyes.

 _She's gone,_ his eyes said. _I'm lost._

I sank to my knees and my family went with me, holding me closely as I began to cry, silent sobs tearing through me as my heart broke into a thousand shards. I felt Hiro tighten his grip on me, then Aunt Cass put my head to her shoulder. What I felt next made it only marginally easier to cry: Tadashi, my rock and strong-hold, wrapped us all in his arms and helped us weather the storm together as a small, broken family.


End file.
